imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
Sims Big Brother 9 (S.R.N. Series)
Sims Big Brother 9 is the ninth edition of the Sims Big Brother Series. 12 Houseguest go to Los Angeles and be sequestered to compet e for $1,000,000. Nadia, Jen, Pamela, Duncan, Griffin, and Trey returned for this season. New Houseguests Genesis McPherson Dakota Ferguson Aprohdite Mitsotakis Tiffany Evans Daren Montgomery Joseph Morgan Alex Cooke On Day 1, the houseguests entered the house and all competed in an endurace competition. Dakota won the Head of Household and nominated Jen and Duncan for eviction. Trey won the Power of Veto and used it on Duncan and Duncan was replaced on the block by Griffin. Griffin was evicted by a 9-1 vote with Nadia voting to evict Jen. Inn Week 2 , Jen won Head of Household and nominated Dakota and Nadia for eviction. Nadia won the power of veto and was replaced by Genesis on the block. Genesis was evicted 9-0 vote. In Week 3, Joseph won the HOH and nominated Tiffany and Aprohdite for eviction. Joseph won the Veto and didn't use it. Tiffany was evicted by an 6--2 vote with Nadia and Pamela voting for Tiffany to stay. In Week 4, Nadia won the HOH and nominated Joseph and Trey for eviction. Pamela won the POV and didn't use it. Trey was evicted by a 7-0 vote. In Week 5, Jen won Head of Household and nominated Dakota and Duncan for eviction. Dakota won the POV and used it on himself and Pamela was backdoored. Pamela was evicted by a 5-1 vote and became the first jury member. In Week 6, Dakota won Head of Household and nominated Joseph and Daren for eviction with a plan to backdoor either Jen or Duncan. Nadia won the POV and used it on Daren and he was replaced on the block by Duncan. Duncan was evicted by a 4-1 vote and became the second jury member In Week 7, Jen won HOH and nominated Nadia and Dakota for eviction. Dakota won the Veto and used it on himself. He was replaced on the block by Aprohdite as a pawn. Nadia was evicted by a 4-0 vote becoming the third jury member. There was a Double Eviction on the eviction night and Daren won Head of Household. Jen and Dakota were nominated for eviction. Jen won the POV and used it on herself and was replaced on the block by Joseph. Dakota was evicted by a 2-1 vote and became the fourth jury member. In week 8, Jen won Head of Household and nominated Daren and Joseph for eviction. Jen won the Veto and used it to backdoor Aprohdite and she replaced Daren on the block. Aprohdite was evicted by a 1-1 vote so Jen broke the tie by evicting Aprohditie making her the fifth juror. In Week 9, the final four (Jen, Joseph, Daren, and Alex) competed in an endurance competition. Alex won his first HOH and nominated Joseph and Daren for eviction. Jen won the POV and voted to evict Daren making Daren the sixth member of the jury. In Week 10, the final 3 competed and this was the first part of the two part finale. Jen won Head of Household so Alex and Joseph were nominated. Jen decided to evict Joseph making him the seventh and final juror. In the Finale, Jen won against Alex by a 4-3 vote with Pamela, Joseph, and Nadia voting for Alex to win and Daren, Aprohdite, Duncan, and Dakota voting for Jen to win. Jen also won the 25,000 Favourite Houseguest Prize.